


Delicious

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Chocolate Sauce, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Lestrade, Fem!Sherlock, Fingering, Frottage, Nipple Play, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Triad - Freeform, Whipped Cream, established Sherlock Holmes/Gillian Lestrade/Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Gillian Lestrade interrupts her lovers with work on their anniversary and then makes it up to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [greyscalemuse/coloringthegreyscale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalemuse/pseuds/greyscalemuse) for the prompt of femSherlock/femGreg/Molly. I have never really written femslash, but I wanted to try. (The world needs more femslash, as we were discussing at 221Bcon this weekend) I have been in a relationship with my gf for 9 years, so hopefully that helps. 
> 
> Thanks to [theartstudentyouhate ](http://theartstudentyouhate.tumblr.com/) for doing a quick beta. Then I messed with it some more, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. They feed my muse and you get more fics. Win-win.
> 
> As always, find me [here](http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

“It’s the brother.” Sherlock said, with a decisive nod that sent her curls bobbing. She started to walk away, then paused to clarify, “The youngest one.” Without elaborating further, she popped the collar on her coat and strode off, much to the exasperation of Gillian Lestrade. 

The DI gave a long suffering sigh, ruffling a hand through her short silver locks and took out her phone to text. 

**You know I can’t arrest just on your say so. I need evidence -GL**

**It’s all right there if your team wasn’t full of idiots. Match his shoe treads. -SH**

**Thank you. -GL**

**I thought we agreed you weren’t bringing me in on anything less than an 8 today. This wasn’t even a 4.-SH**

Gillian paused in the midst of typing. _Today? Shit. Molly._ It was only Molly and Sherlock’s second anniversary and they had planned to spend most of it in bed. 

**I’ll make it up to you both. Tomorrow if you don’t want me to interrupt today. -GL**

There was a longer pause than usual, then…

**See you at home. Molly says she’ll forgive you if you bring chocolate sauce.-SH**

\---

Gillian Lestrade paused to shift the bag higher on her arm as she opened the door at Baker Street. She wasn’t certain whether Molly wanted what she thought she wanted, but whether dessert or _dessert_ , the whipped cream was probably a nice touch. 

Mrs. Hudson looked up from polishing the railing. “Ah, Lestrade. How did the case turn out?”

“Sherlock was right as usual. The brother’s in custody.”

“That’s good, dear.” Mrs Hudson nodded and glanced upstairs. “You know, I think I’ll switch to the hoovering.” She winked and added, “You have fun now.” 

Gillian blushed to the roots of her hair and scurried upstairs.

She could hear the shower running when she walked in. Sherlock stood up from her chair, wrapped in a blue silk dressing gown that barely covered her at all, loosely tied as it was. Her skin was rosy and her brown curls still damp, having just emerged from the shower herself. She kissed Lestrade in greeting and took the bag. She pushed aside her microscope and unpacked the bag slowly examining each item and spreading them out on the kitchen table. 

The water stopped and Molly emerged from the loo, pink and clean, smelling of Sherlock’s botanical shampoo and her own lilac body wash.

“Syrup, fudge sauce, bonbons? And whipped cream? A bit of overkill, don’t you think,” Sherlock drawled with a slight raise of her brow.

“No,” Molly and Gillian said together, then giggled.

Mol went up on tiptoe to kiss Sherlock and swiped the fudge sauce off the table.

She squeezed Lestrade’s arse on the way by and turned over her shoulder with a cheeky grin. “You bring the whipped cream.”

They left the bonbons and syrup on the table and followed her into the bedroom.

Molly popped the jar open, settling back on the bed.

Gillian set aside the can of whipped cream and dipped two fingers in the jar. She feinted toward Molly, then swiped them across Sherlock’s left nipple. Molly shot her a mocking affronted look until Sherl straddled her and leant over so Molly could lick it off. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your turn in a minute,” Gillian laughed, smearing a heart of chocolate on Molly’s stomach and kneeling beside the bed to lick it off. 

Molly gasped and giggled at the flick of her tongue. “That tickles!”

She slipped her non-chocolatey hand between Molly’s thighs lightly circling her finger around Molly’s clit, turning her giggles to breathy moans.

Sherl leant over to smear chocolate on both of her own nipples to give Molly more of a treat. She threw her head back in pleasure as Molly licked and sucked every trace of chocolate off before nipping lightly. 

Sherlock drew in a sharp breath before ordering, “Again.”

Molly was happy to oblige. Sliding her hands up and around Sherlock’s hips to tug her closer for a kiss before adding a dollop of whipped cream to each peaked pink nub, nibbling each lightly in turn. 

Lestrade got up on the bed behind them for better access. 

Opening her eyes to meet Lestrade’s, Molly’s cheeks pinked slightly, but her eyes were dark with desire and she spread her thighs in invitation. Lestrade settled in behind them and slipped her fingers lower, dipping first one, then two into Molly’s silky, wet heat. 

Molly squeaked at the initial intrusion and Gillian looked up, inquiringly. 

“Your hands are cold,” Molly laughed, but was soon groaning with pleasure as Gillian’s fingers filled her. 

Molly slid her own hands down Sherlock’s hips and grabbed her arse . As she continued to kiss, suckle and nip, she kneaded her bottom, knowing just how to massage to make Sherlock moan. The feeling of her lover writhing under her hands grounded Molly in the moment, helping her to catch her breath. She pulled the cheeks of Sherlock’s arse apart, holding her open, an invitation for Lestrade to give Sherlock more attention.

Gillian took the cue and leant forward, burying her face in the plush curves. With the flat of her tongue, she licked a slow stripe from Sherl’s perineum to her tailbone, before swirling the tip of her tongue around the sensitive, puckered flesh of Sherlock’s arse. 

She groaned and pushed back against her tongue as she captured Molly’s mouth again, her tongue unconsciously imitating Lestrade’s movements too, uniting the three of them.

Molly bent her knee to press her thigh between Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock pressed herself down, grinding in a practiced rhythm, seeking the friction she desperately needed. Between the pleasure of Lestrade’s tongue and her own wetness slicking the soft skin of Molly’s thigh, Sherlock wondered briefly if one could really die of pleasure and then she was coming, shuddering in pleasure between her lovers. 

Gillian curled her fingers, finding that spot where the smallest movements made Molly cry out and her hips stutter. It was breathtaking how beautiful she looked like this.

Sherl broke off her kisses and moved down. In the glow of her own pleasure, she needed to taste Molly, to join Lestrade in taking her apart. Sherlock shifted around to make sure Lestrade could still move. Sherlock pointed her tongue and slid slow circles around Molly’s clit. 

Molly’s breath hitched in little panting gasps, her hips bucking up. 

Sherlock lapped between Moly’s soft lips savoring her little cries before returning to her clit with short teasing licks. 

“Suck me, Sherl...Sherlock, god, yes, please. You know what I need, p...p...please.” Molly begged.

Sherlock smiled to herself and sucked Molly’s clit into her mouth, feeling it plump further under her attentions. 

Lestrade alternated between the forward curl of her fingers and a gentle thrust in and out, moaning at the way Molly tightened around her. With a spike of desire, she grew damp, getting even wetter as she felt Molly wriggling beneath them, pulsing around her fingers. 

Sherlock continued to suck, her undulating tongue building pleasure until Molly buried her fingers in their hair and bucked against them, overcome with pleasure. After a moment, she frantically pushed at Sherlock’s head as the pleasure became too sharp. Sherlock pulled back, wiping at her chin with the back of her hand and grinning up at Gillian. They shared a satisfied smile as Molly’s guttural cries filled the room. 

The sheets were smeared with chocolate, sweat, and their mingled pleasure. And amidst it all, the three ladies lay in a satisfied heap of tangled limbs.

Eventually Lestrade broke the silence. “Sorry about earlier.”

“Hmm, what do you think Mols? Do we forgive her?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, I suppose so,“ then she stage whispered to Sherlock, “I think she’s made up for it.” She pulled Lestrade up and nuzzled into her neck, then kissed her lightly. “You have been awfully grateful.”

“If it helps, you can interrupt our anniversary in a couple months,” Gillian said to Sherlock.

Her plush lips spread in a wicked smile. “Oh, I already have plans to. For now, though, I think it’s your turn.” 

Molly kissed Gillian again and massaged her breasts as Sherlock retrieved a vibrator from the bedside table and plugged it in.

They pressed in on either side of her, stroking and kissing her in turns. 

Gillian gasped at the sound before it even touched her. Sherlock pressed the wand in place between her legs and she cried out. 

“So sensitive.” Sherlock practically purred against the shell of her ear.

“You know what being with you two does to me.” 

Sherlock hummed assent and Molly added, “And we love it,” before kissing her again and kicking the speed up a setting.

Gillian shuddered and squirmed in their arms, It was so intense, she was hardly sure whether she was trying to get more or get away from the tickling, buzzing stimulation when Sherlock added just the right amount of pressure.

“That’s it, come for us, gorgeous,” Molly said into Gillian’s ear, and she did just that with a jumbled litany of praise and curses. 

They held her, stroking her through every shudder of her climax until she quieted between them. At last she managed to sigh a contented, “Happiest of anniversaries, loves.”

“It has been,” Molly said, and Sherlock couldn’t agree more.


End file.
